


Shampoo and Adorations

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: Aeon Oneshots [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, No Smut, Nudity, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, but this really is a whole lot of soft, im rating as m just to be safe, them taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Leon and Ada return to Leon's apartment dead-tired and a mess from the most recent BOW disaster . . . They'll have to get cleaned up before they can get any rest.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Aeon Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Shampoo and Adorations

The door slammed open as Leon pushed through, stumbling into the darkness of his apartment and fumbling for the light. Behind him, heels tapped on his hardwood and the door shut heavily. The light flickered on as Leon dropped his case onto the floor, kicking off his shoes. It was quiet, at  _ last _ it seemed. But after so much noise it seemed jarring. 

Ada limped past him, sitting in one of the chairs at his little dining room table. She looked as graceful as ever, he had to admit, despite the mess they both were. Grime coated Leon’s clothes and exposed skin, his hair was caked with mud and blood. Ada wasn’t much better off, dirt smudges on her arms, cuts dotted her here and there, splattered blood decorated her clothes and face. 

“You look awful,” she said simply, unclipping the straps of her heels and tossing them aside. Her ankle looked a little bruised and swollen. He hoped it wasn’t broken. She had taken a nasty hit, and somehow he had failed to protect her. He  _ hated  _ that. 

“Yeah well, comes with the job,” he said, unsteady on his feet, “ I’m going to bed before I pass out.” He felt sick to his stomach. If he didn’t get some sleep soon he was sure he’d collapse. Ada made a face. 

“ _ I’m  _ taking a shower. There is no way you can convince me to sleep before I’m clean,” she paused, before adding, “You should join me. So you don’t ruin your sheets.” She stood, limping towards Leon’s bedroom. He let out a sigh, glancing down at the palms of his hands. Dried blood in the grooves of his skin, and dirt under his fingernails.  _ Yeah _ . She was right. It’d be faster if they showered together.  _ Damn, I’m tired.  _ He felt like he was swaying on his feet. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he followed Ada into his bedroom and then into the master bathroom. 

When he stepped in, shutting the door quietly behind him, Ada was already letting her dress slide from her shoulders and drop to the floor. Leon took her in, her smooth, languid movements as she reached back, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. His vision blurred for a moment, and he tried to focus again, blinking away sleep.  _ Shower. Right.  _ He began unclipping his vest and holsters, tossing them onto the bathroom counter, before pulling off his shirt. He watched, dreamily as Ada leaned over to unclip her thigh holster and set it beside his on the counter and then moved to switch on the water in the shower. 

The sound of the shower drowned out any memories of the monsters they had faced today. Soothing… enough to lull him to sleep _ almost _ . “Hurry up,” Ada said, “Or I’ll fall asleep waiting.” He sighed, quickly discarding the rest of his clothes and joining her under the spray of warm water. He barely had the energy to begin to scrub the grime off his skin. Dried mud came off easy, blood was another story. He leaned against the tile of the shower for support, holding his arm out under the spray. He was falling asleep again when the soft touch of Ada’s hand jolted him awake. She had found the body wash and was rubbing the soap over his shoulders. 

“Wake up, Leon,” she teased, though her own eyelids were drooping as well. She massaged the blood and grime away from his skin, leaning against him a little before her soapy hand found the nape of his neck and pulled him close for a sleepy kiss against his lips. When she pulled away she stumbled a little, gritting her teeth as she put weight on her bad ankle. 

“Here,” Leon said softly, grasping the bottle of shampoo. “Lean against the tile. I’ll get your hair.” 

Ada looked like she was about to protest but shut her mouth, exhaustion washing over her. She nodded, turning to face the tile, hands pressed against the shower wall. Leon gently massaged the shampoo into her hair, rubbing away the blood and dirt. He leaned close to her, succumbing to exhaustion for just a moment, and closing his eyes before tracing his lips over her shoulder and to her neck, pressing several lazy kisses to the sensitive skin there as he finished rubbing in the soap. One of his hands found the shower wall, beside hers, to steady himself, and the other found her hip, as he pressed one final kiss to her shoulder. 

“Okay, handsome,” Ada said, turning to face him, “Let me help you with yours, and what do you say we get some sleep before you pass out on me?” 

Leon nodded, taking in a deep breath and pressing both his hands against the shower wall behind Ada for support as she gently massaged shampoo into his hair. She brushed his hair back, away from his face, her hands warm against his forehead, soap suds rolling down the back of his neck as she softly ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, letting the tender motion soothe him and nearly lull him to sleep.

Ada leaned against him, her skin warm and comforting against his as she kissed his jaw softly, fingers still in his hair, soap suds rolling down her arms and his shoulders. "Rinse off." She whispered, kissing him softly on the mouth. He nodded lazily, leaning back into the stream of the shower and letting the water wash away the last of the shampoo and soap. 

His arm was aching now, where he was sure he had bruised the bone at his shoulder. Ada turned off the water and reached for the two towels hanging on the hooks by the shower's edge. She dried her hair lightly and then wrapped the towel around her body, tucking it tight so it wouldn't fall. 

She stepped out of the shower and then turned to face Leon, draping the towel over his head and drying his hair. He laughed softly, leaning close to her—hand pressed against the wall for support, "I can do that myself you know." 

"I know your arm is hurting," Ada said simply, but she stepped away a little, gently trailing her hand down his arm and clasping his hand, raising his knuckles to her lips. "Let’s go to bed,” she said against his skin. He nodded. Sleep sounded like such a relief. 

It took him no time at all to pull on his pajama pants and to collapse into his soft warm bed with her. He had been in bed with Ada before, whether to sleep or… for other things. But he had never fallen asleep so fast or so peacefully. He curled up against her, tucked in her arms, her soft gentle touch, tender kisses… her fingers brushing over his shoulder and caressing his cheek, lulled him off to sleep. 

* * *

When Leon woke up he was still tucked safely in Ada’s arms. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, and he could smell his shampoo on her. She was still asleep, peaceful in the warm light of the morning sun filtering through his window. He adored moments like this, wanted them to last forever. The softness in her that Ada  _ only _ let Leon see… the way they took care of each other, held each other close. He felt so safe in moments like this — as if he were  _ finally home _ . He wondered if Ada felt the same way. It was almost like a glimpse into a life that he could never  _ truly _ call his own. He would take every moment with thankfulness, soak in every minute, hungry for the  _ normalness _ … the softness. No, there was  _ nothing _ as important to him as  _ this _ . 

More awake now, Leon reached out, tenderly brushing Ada’s hair behind her ear. The movement made him ache all over, he really was sore from everything that had happened the other day, and he was sure he had cuts and bruises to prove it. He grimaced at the thought, but his sharp intake of breath at the pain in his shoulder must have bothered Ada, because she stirred a little. Her long eyelashes fluttered for a moment before she blinked awake. Leon smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, his voice barely a breath between them. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Ada didn’t respond, her eyes tracing over him as if she were memorizing him, a soft, crooked smile on her lips, before she gently placed her hand against his cheek and leaned forward, pressing the tenderest kiss to his forehead. His heart skipped a beat. It was only on rare occasions that she was this openly sweet on him. 

When she pulled away, their eyes met. And she smiled again, almost admiringly, as if she were studying a work of art. “Good morning.” 

He grinned, resting his hand on her hip. “Morning.” 

“Are you sore?” she asked, reaching out and brushing his hair away from his eyes. He hated to admit it but his favorite moments were when she played with his hair. Her touch was always so gentle, and he felt more loved than anything when she finally relented and showed him her admiration in physical touch. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, closing his eyes, “Yesterday was tough. But I’ll be alright. You?” 

“I’m fine,” she said, “Only a little sore.”

He wanted to ask her how long she would stay this time, but he was terrified of her answer, so he waited, eyes closed, as she played with his hair. 

“Do you want coffee?” She asked. His hand instinctively tightened on her hip, and he shifted closer to her, nuzzling against her. 

“No, not yet. Don’t get up.” 

She let out a contented sigh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him close, chin resting on his head. “Alright, handsome.” And then she was quiet and warm. 

The taste of a life that could never  _ truly  _ be his spurned Leon on, always. It was so  _ painful _ … so  _ hurtful _ to know that she wouldn’t stay. He wanted this to last forever, wanted to tell her how much he adored her. Wanted to  _ show  _ her. What else could he give her? Whispered adorations against her warm skin, the worshipful kisses he brushed against her? How could he truly voice that she was his  _ everything _ ? 

“Ada?” He whispered, not daring to pull away from her embrace. 

“Mmhmm?” 

_ Tell her.  _ He winced, hiding his expression against her neck. “Thanks. For washing my hair.” 

She laughed softly, gently rubbing his shoulder. “You’re welcome.” 


End file.
